Captured in Amber
by penguinlover93
Summary: "Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings, captured in amber, strung on filaments of reason. Take a man's memories and you take all of him. Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull." - Mark Lawrence Rated T for later events. Romance also later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so please help me out and pm or review about this story please. Ok so I know that Hiro is already on the 418 chapter in Fairy Tail but bear with me, we are going back in time before the 7 year gap. Like a month before and I promise that if you don't like this story I will make one in present tense just for you guys.**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so please help me out and pm or review about this story please. Ok so I know that Hiro is already on the 418 chapter in Fairy Tail but bear with me, we are going back in time before the 7 year gap. Like a month before and I promise that if you don't like this story I will make one in present tense just for you guys.**

**"**_Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings, captured in amber, strung on filaments of reason. Take a man's memories and you take all of him. Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull." _

_\- Mark Lawrence_

_*Black*_

"Lucy!" a scream was heard.

_*Black*_

"Guys I don't see her." another voice.

_*Black*_

"You don't think..." a voice gasped.

_*Black*_

"Don't think like that she's here somewhere." a voice wavered

_*Black*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Light was streaming through her cracked eyes lids, like a curtain being drawn back very slowly.

"Look she's waking up," she heard a feminine voice say.

"Everyone be prepared she won't remember anything." Another voice said. Then the girl realized what the person said was true, she couldn't remember anything, not even her name. Who was she, where was she, how old was she, why couldn't she remember? These thought's raced through her mind before she finally opened her eyes, which was a very slow process. Some would have thought that she forgot how to do that too. But that wasn't the case, her eye lids just felt so heavy like she hadn't opened them in years. When she finally opened them, she saw white , then everything came into focus. There were people in white lab coats surrounding her, she acted calmly as if nothing could possibly be wrong.

"Where am I?" was that her voice? It sounded so scratchy, like she hadn't used it in a long time.

"You are in a hospital; a little girl brought you in and said that she was your cousin. We took you into the operating room as soon as possible, you went unstable 3 times. But, you're fine now. The girl stayed here the whole time. Do you remember anything?" The person asked. The girl shook her head.

"Well the girl in the waiting room said your name was Kikuko Orlando. You aren't well enough to go home, just stay here for a day or two and you should be fine. You have been resting here for a few weeks." The doctor said.

"Can the girl come in?" Kikuko said. (A/N: Kikuko is Lucy if you didn't know already ;)

"She's only 12 you need to be at 14 to come back by yourself, although a man came by one day to talk to her. I can ask her to bring him here so she can see you. Oh and she said to tell you that her name is Minerva and asked me to give you these." The doctor said before he left and gave her a ring of keys.

"Huh what are these?" Kikuko asked.

"Those look like celestial keys; you must be a celestial mage." The doctor suggested.

"Ok thank you." Lucy said.

"You should try to summon one; they might be worried about their master." The doctor said then leaving.

"Ok how do you work?" Lucy stared at the keys then all of the sudden one started to glow. There was a flash of light and someone was standing next to her.

"Lucy, are you ok?" A ginger wearing a suit asked. Kikuko tilted her head.

"Who's Lucy my name is Kikuko." Kikuko said.

"What, I could have sworn your name was…. wait a minute I can't remember anything before or after the time you saved me from dying." Loke whispered to him-self. He looked at Kikuko with worry in his eyes. "Um can you excuse me for a second?" Then in flash he was gone and a second later he came back. "No one seems to remember anything except for the time that you obtained their keys." Loke told the girl who looked confused. Loke sighed, "Look you're a celestial mage, one of the kindest ever. From everyone's one memory you promised that you would treat us like people not like tools. Are you sure that you aren't named Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Yes, my cousin brought me here and I can't remember anything. She said that my name is Kikuko Orlando and that I am a celestial mage. These are the only things that I know about my-self, I don't know what I look like." Kikuko said.

"Ah well I can fix that." Loke said, he leaned over to a side table and took a bowl of water off of it. He then handed it to Lucy who looked at it with interest. She had dark blue hair a patch over her eye and her facial features were soft and kind. The eye that wasn't covered was blood red and looked like it was glowing.

"Wow." Lucy murmured.

"You look different from my memory, maybe you decided to change your look." Loke said. "By the way, my name is Leo, I am the lion constellation and leader of the zodiac. You also have Aquarius, Scorpio, Aries, Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Gemini, and Capricorn."

"Oh thank you for telling, but how do you summon them?" Lucy asked.

"You're a stellar mage you'll figure it out, good bye Kikuko." Leo said, took her hand, bowed his hand and kissed her hand, then disappeared in a flash.

Kikuko smiled and hugged her keys to her chest, already knowing that she loved all of them. Kikuko's eye's started to get heavy, and she let them drop not wanting to stay awake all day in a boring, white hospital. 'Maybe my cousin will come visit me tomorrow. I hope so, because I want to know who I am. Plus I think the old guy that the doctor was talking about might be the only one to take me out of here.' and with those thought's she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"-ko! Kikuko! Wake up, come on wake up." A high pitched voice whined, waking Kukiko up. When Kukiko opened her eyes she saw a little girl sitting on her lap, while she lay in the hospital bed. "Kukiko, finally, I thought you were going to sleep for three weeks again," the little girl said. She had midnight black hair that was tied up into two balls on top of her head with braids flowing down after them.

"Um, do you happen to be Minerva Orlando?" Kukiko asked cautiously hoping she was right and this wasn't another little girl that she happened to not remember.

"Yay, Kuki remembers me! Father, father, did you hear her say my name she remembers me!" Minerva got off the bed and ran over to a very frightening man. His eyes were pitch black, he dressed like a monk but he wasn't bald, and he had a snow white beard.

"Yes, daughter I did hear what she said, but do you remember what the doctor said?" the evil Santa said.

"Yes father not to get my hopes up, she night not ever get her old memories back," the girl said dejectedly and it made Kukiko feel bad.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you," Kukiko whispered. Minerva looked at Kukiko and smiled brightly.

"It's ok, it's not your fault, it was those meanies at that stupid guild Fairy Tail. One day, you said that you were leaving and not to tell anyone where you went. I agreed but I followed you. You went to that guild that was all about nakama and friends just because when you were younger someone saved you. You went on a lot of crazy adventures and you survived them all and eventually got 10 zodiac keys, but those stupid fairies thought that you were weak and beneath them. One day they decided to get rid of you. I tried to go warn you but you guys already left. So instead I followed you. They used a job to kill a monster to cover up your death. Afterwards they beat you up and took you to a memory mage to wipe all you memories away. The dumped you on the side of a river. I looked all over for you and I found you all bloody and you had cuts everywhere. I didn't know what to do so I brought you here." Minerva finished her story with tears in her eyes.

"They led you on to thinking that they loved when all they wanted to do was building you up and kill you in the end. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."Minerva sobbed. Kukiko couldn't believe the story she just heard, was she really that naïve, where there really people out there who did that to weak people.

Kukiko's eyes hardened, well now that she had a chance to rebuild herself she was going to become stronger. She stroked the little girls hair, "I swear I'll become stronger to protect you." Kukiko said. Just then the man got up from his spot and told Minerva that they had to get going. Minerva lifted her head form Kukiko's bed and wiped her tears away. she gave Kukiko a hug and said that they were coming to sign her out tomorrow so they could finally go home.

"My name is Jiemma by the way, and I'm your uncle so you'll be living with us," Jiemma said and led Minerva away from Kukiko's room.

The two Orlando's left the hospital and started to walk towards a building that was under construction.

"You did good Minerva, everything is going according to our plan, all we need to do is give her a de-aging potion and open up Saber tooth. The Fairy will become the prodigy of Saber tooth along with the master's daughter, and we will take number one guild right from under those Fairies. They will become a laughing stock. And what better to crush them than with one of their own?" Jiemma said.

"Yes father," Minerva said and they continued on their way home. Little did Jiemma know that there would be a slight bump in the road.

Kukiko's POV

I was shocked to hear Minerva's story, she went to a guild who prided itself on being kind and loving to nakama then did that to her. It was a little hard to believe, but why would Minerva lie to here?

After about ten minutes of lying in the white hospital rooms, Kukiko was bored out of her mind. She didn't have anything to do, no books were around, there were no pictures to look at and there weren't any memories to play back on.

Kukiko looked around the room for anything interesting, and then she saw her keys on the bed side table. She picked them up and looked at the silver ones, they didn't look like much but Lucy loved them all the same, even if she had only met one so far. She picked up one of them and suddenly a vision flashed into her mind.

She was standing in-front of two men, and she looked about 16 years old. One of the men took the key that she was holding and said "Open the gate of the giant crab, Cancer." Then in a flash of gold a man with crab legs, holding a pair of scissors was standing before her.

When the vision ended Kukiko had a determined look on her face. She took the key and held it out in front of her, "Open the gate of the giant crab, Cancer." And the same man from her vision appeared.

"Hello, ebi." The crab said.

"Why shrimp?" Kukiko wondered.

"Is there anything I can do for you, ebi?" The crab man asked.

"Mmhmm, I would like to make a contract with you please." Kukiko said.

"But we already have a contract, ebi." Cancer replied.

"Yeah, but with the me I can't remember, this is the new me, so I would like to make a contract." Kukiko said. The giant crab nodded and continued to make a contract with her. Kukiko continued the process until she had made a contract with 9 golden key. She reached for the last one completely drained but before she could summon the spirit a flash appeared. It was a girl with pink hair, in a miads outfit, wearing shackles on her wrists.

"Princess you have used up to much magical energy summoning so many golden keys in one day. I am surprised that you managed to open twelve gates. Brother sent me to tell you that you should stop, punishment time?"The maid asked.

"But I only have one more gold key, and what's with the punishment. Did the old me do anything to you?" Kukiko asked with a yawn.

"I do not remember. I am here to make a contract with you. My name is Virgo the maiden." And with that they made a contract, Virgo told her master to get some rest and then returned to the spirit world. Lucy looked at her keys and promised the silver keys that she would make a contract with them tomorrow whenever she got out of the hospital. Then fell into another dreamless sleep.


End file.
